game_highfandomcom-20200213-history
Prologue:The 4 Vampires
Rose was getting tense of her work in London , she believed of the vampire's existence of this place , she hoped that she will be never working with the vampire, she hoped so, she is now rode to the car of the Redfield's who drived by their butler as well. Rose holding her rosary and prayed for her saftiness from the vampires, while praying the car screeched, causing her fell to her seat and her rosary fell "Ouch!" Rose cried in pain as the butler opened the Car's door "Mrs Radames, you are here now at your destination ! I will carry your things at your room!"the butler bowed to her "Uh..Thanks!"she got embaress when the butler carried her laguage filled her stuffs "Are you..O-Okay?" Rose was concern about the butler "Dont Worry Mrs Radames, this is my job as a butler..So dont be so concern, I am just doing my job!"he said as he carried to the mansion, when the butler left, she is going inside to the Lawn of the 4 mansions, it has so many roses with diffrent colors like red,white and pink."Roses?" she got curious seeing the roses on the lawn then after that she's going inside of the Mansion which is from the Nivans. When she is inside of the mansion, she saw a paintings , some expensive vases and a sleeping boy with blonde hair, he lied on the comfy sofa,"Excuse me?" Rose asked as the boy never woke up,"Excuse me!!"she shouted but still the boy sleeps, then she notice he didnt woke up every scream, so she going to the boy and check his pulse rate then it has not heartbeat at all "Oh no!" She gasped as she begin to panic"Help I need a -" the paused when the boy was awake on his slumber "Your so noisy! Do not scream here!" the boy shouted rudely "Wait a Minute!" then he pinned Rose "Wait! Ugh!"."Hm...Hi Macroons..Are you lost?" he asked "Uh...I-I" then paused again when a boy in glasses appears "Be a Gentleman Dirk! Respect them!"the boy in glasses tched as he crossed his arms "Dont mind it Dirk!"then she noticed the boy in redhead boy glared at her "Oh..A lady!" he laughed then dissapeared "Where did he go?!'" Rose gasped then the redhead boy grabbed her shouleder causing her a big fright"Surprise Ebony!" he laughed "Ugh! A-A girl?!" Rose saw the boy who is on the wheel chair "Uhh...This is not right?! Respect a girl Dirk?!"The nerdy boy roared to the blonde "Shut up Glasses!"."OH! Uncle Chris will kill you!" he roared "Guys! Stop make fight uncle is sleeping!"the boy in wheelchair pleads "MMH!" the redhead laughed then teleports to the sofa, while the house gone chaotic "Please stop this istant!"Rose pleads then ended up stumbled causing her leg got a scratch with a little blood , when she stumbled she saw the boys stared at her weirdly with their shinning eyes "W-wait! Are you v-vampires?" Rose shiveres then hurriedly pulled out the rosary "In Gods Name, Amen!' she shouted but it didnt work "Do you think it will work? Rosary , holy water, sun and stake cant beat us..We have weakness but we will never say it, especially to a human like you!"the glasses boy roared "Run!" Rose shouted as she going to the phone then hurriedly pressed the buttons "Hello?" she cried but it didnt respond but instead she notice the boy in wheelchair cut the line "You cant escape!" he smiled like a sadist "Oh no!" then ran to the door to escape "Come on!Open!" the black haired maiden cried while shaking the door knob but it didnt open then a hand grabbed her wrist then it was the blonde boy "You can run from us but you cant escape!" he smiled like a killer then remove her hairs on her neck then he revealed his shiny fangs then about to bite her until a voiced shouted "Stop Biting the lady!" it was his uncle, Piers Nivans "Uncle Piers! Seriously?! I love blood!"he roared , then Piers was going down stairs then going near to Rose "Give me that girl!" when he grabbed her wirst he felt something that reminds on his past. Flashback "Carla!" An 16 years old Piers appeared calling a beautiful girl named Carla,"Piers!You are here!" Carla smiled as they hugged "I have to say something..I hope you will not mad at me!"she sighed as she shoved her black hair "What is it Carla?" he smiled as he holds her hand "I am sorry that..I am gonna leave the mansion!'she cried causing Piers cried too "W-what?!"."I am so sorry!My mom said!" Carla cried then Piers got angry "Dont go back and enjoy your life!" then left "Piers I am sorry!". End Of Flashback "It can't be!"Piers widen when he realized she is hid ex-lover's daughter "Y-You must be..P-piers Nivans?" she asked as she is shaking " I am! Sorry about my nephews.." To Be Countinued Category:Fanfictions